


Surprise Attack

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Half-Life
Genre: originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

"Gordon, are you sure we’re going the right way…?"

Two people were walking down a worn path in the middle of a forest. A man and a woman— the man was tall and bearded, with glasses and emerald eyes as green as the leaves on the trees. The woman was obviously younger, had tan skin and brown hair, with an almost forlorn look. Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance, respectively, were on their way to a Resistance camp.

As usual, Gordon said nothing in reply, but shrugged. He took off his glasses in possible thought, tapped his chin, then put them back on. The two continued walking.

Alyx didn’t expect anything bad to happen- it was a lonely forest, after all, with no Combine troops patrolling the area. The Woods, as it was simply called, was announced Resistance territory a few months back, but the Combine ignored it an called it a dead place.

She sighed— how long had they been in the road? It seemed like yesterday when the… tragedy happened. She didn’t want to convey to Gordon that she was sad— she kept up the tough facade, hoping to keep him out of her emotions so they could keep going.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Gordon felt like a trap could be sprung any moment. He kept his crowbar at the ready, his lips pursed and grip tight.

There was a trap. He just… didn’t quite expect THIS kind of trap.

"Aaaaaah!"

Gordon toppled over, seeing a [h/c] blur before he fell. He heard a slight clang (his suit) and Alyx gasped.

A child?

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and the little [girl/boy] snarled, raising [her/his] weapon ferociously. A hammer. The [girl/boy]’s [e/c] eyes shone with defiance.

"Who are you, mister?" [He/she] asked accusingly, lowering [his/her] hammer and pointing [his/her] finger at Gordon’s chest. Alyx, still shocked, stepped in for the surprised scientist.

"He’s Gordon Freeman, and I’m Alyx Vance," she said, and noticed the delta symbol on the [girl/boy]’s chest. "I heard your camp was expecting us."

The [girl/boy]’s eyes widened and [she/he] backed off Gordon, watching him dust himself off before speaking.

"Eh… sorry. I didn’t know it was you, Mister Freeman," [she/he] said apologetically. "I’m [f/n] [l/n]… let me lead the way." [f/n] smiled nervously. "Sorry. Again."

Alyx giggled— who knew that a [girl/boy] who tried to attack them would be so… cute? It almost took her troubles away. Almost.

[f/n] gestured to Gordon. “Not a man of many words, is he?”

"No, in fact I’ve never heard him talk before."

Gordon simply smiled a knowing smile— if only they knew.  
…..  
The camp was nothing much.

It looked awfully like City 17, except composed of tents and trees and nature. Bridges from trunk to trunk looked like string, and the whole camp was “basically a giant spiderweb”, as [f/n] had put it.

As they walked, [f/n] revealed more about [herself/himself]. [She/He] was nine— a surprising fact, since the Combine had not tolerated children. No one had had a child for a long time. A very long time.

[f/n]’s parents worked in the camp as cooks. [He/she] was left alone a lot, and usually ventured out to look for possible intruders— which was how she found Gordon.

"Ah. I see," [f/n] muttered. "Sooo… you are the supposed hero of the Resistance. I don’t suppose we’ll be bowing to you… right?"

Gordon shook his head.

"OK. And you," [f/n] pointed to Alyx, "are Eli Vance’s daughter. It’s a pleasure to meet you—" [She/he] faltered, noticing Alyx’s sad look. "Eehhh… sorry."

"It’s fine. It’s fine," Alyx sighed, waving her hand. "It’s fine."

"You sure? ‘Cause—"

"Really," Alyx said, a little to forcefully. Gordon nudged her shoulder in response.

"We’re here!" [f/n] yelled. "Welcome to my home, the headquarters of Delta-Lambda camppp!!!"


End file.
